More Help
by Seoid
Summary: Jarod sends Broots another surprise, only in the form of a redhead.
1. Part un

  
Willow stepped up to the huge building. Well, this is it, she thought. She had just wanted to get away from Sunnydale, from the memories of being cheated on by both girlfriend and boyfriend. First Oz, then Tara. And what were the chances she would walk in on them together? Cordy was right. Once a cheater always a cheater. She had gone down to LA to work for Angel, and ended up investigating a mysterious company. What kind of name was the Centre, anyway?  
  
Sam watched the slip of a girl walk through the Centre with wide eyes. She certainly looked out of place, and he had always liked redheads. He took pity on her. "I'm Sam. Do you need help?" She gave him such a radiant smile he was instantly glad he asked.  
"Yes, I'm Willow Rosenburg. I'm looking for Mr. Parker."   
  
Sam had to take a step back. This little girl was seeing Daddy P? "He is on floor 16. Would you like an escort?" Miss Rosenburg once again smiled at him and took his outstretched arm.  
  
Miss Parker was sitting on her father's desk, swinging her legs around. He was looking out the window, ignoring her as usual. She jumped off the desk as Sam opened the door for a young girl-she couldn't have been over twenty- and left. She knew he wouldn't dare come in her father's office. She wasn't so sure about the redhead however.  
  
"Mr. Parker?" She asked with an authoritative voice. Miss Parker quickly stepped in front of her.  
  
" Do you have an appointment? My father," she emphasized her place, "is very busy."  
  
" I'm sure your daddy is expecting me, and if he isn't then he will have problem. Now I would like to speak with him if you wouldn't mind stepping aside?" Miss Parker was shocked. No one spoke to her like that except…well, Jarod. She slowly made her way to other side of the room.  
  
Mr. Parker, however, was most pleased. He knew his daughter usually needed a strong rebuttal, but he wanted to keep her faith in him so he couldn't be the one to do it. He turned his attention to the girl.  
"Hello, you must be Miss Rosenburg. I'm glad you had time to meet with me. Please excuse my daughter, I didn't have the time to explain your appearance." Miss Parker left uncertainly, not quite sure if she should leave the redhead with her father.  
  
"I understand you've been having problems with one of your…projects? I would like to meet Angelo very soon. Is today too sudden?" Mr. Parker let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Not at all, Miss Rosenburg. I'll show you to his place. And I hope you will be able to work with the team he is serving." Willow had a hard time hiding her disgust for the way they treated him. She followed the balding man until they were in an office holding about four computers and several laptop cases. She was practically drooling when she saw their brand names. Willow had to give herself a strong reminder that she was not supposed to be a computer hacker, she was a behavior expert. At least she had taken psychology in Sunnydale. She turned around to see two men; a sophisticated one the other who was currently stammering at Mr. Parker. She turned her attention to their conversation.  
  
"This is Miss Rosenburg. She will be helping you develop Angelo's skills and tuning them to our purposes. I assume you will help her feel more comfortable." The younger balding man managed to get out a goodbye by the time Mr. Parker had left.  
  
"Hello, Miss Rosenburg, I'm Sydney, and this is Broots. I hope you will be staying around for a while?" Willow was pleased to see this man reminded her much of Giles, with a Belgian accent.  
  
"Please, call me Willow. And yes, I plan on practically living here."  
  
Sydney was thoroughly confused. This girl looked much too innocent to be involved with the Centre. He felt a sudden need to protect her, almost as he did with Jarod. He noticed Broots gazing at her, not quite focused. This must have been what Jarod was talking about.  
  
Broots was stunned with the beauty in front of him. She was small and looked like she needed to be taken care of, but the way she held herself said anything but. He decided to figure out what exactly this little girl was doing here.  
"You're working with-with Angelo?" He asked, choking in the middle.  
  
"Yes, I would like to develop his skills. Do you know where this horrid 'place' they keep referring to is?"  
  
"Yes, actually. It's in the ventilation system," He told her, guiding the way to Angelo's place. "Say, did you know he saved my life once?"  
  
Sydney laughed. They were perfect. He just hoped Jarod knew what he was doing.  



	2. Part deux

PART 2  
  
"So Syd, just what does Little Red Riding Hood have planned for Cousin It?" Sydney just shook his head and pointed. Miss Parker turned around, to see a very amused Willow.  
  
"Well Parker, I need to be alone with him for a while, see how he acts without anyone else. I'm sure he's going to need a lot of work after being here."  
  
"He is fine here, Miss Rosenburg." Willow whirled around to see an extremely old man carrying an oxygen tank. "Angelo is mine. We do not need you. You will not discover anything I don't already know. You may as well leave."   
  
"Am I correct in assuming you are Raines? First off, I know I am needed here, otherwise I wouldn't have been called. Also, I'm sure my goals are more…team-oriented rather than self-profitable." She turned back to Sydney, dismissing Raines like a minion. He sputtered a bit, but finally left.  
  
"Sydney, I was hoping you'd know of a place for me to stay. A hotel perhaps? One that would house myself and my associate?"  
  
" I can't say that there are any close by. And even if there were, it would undoubtedly be under surveillance around the clock. Why don't you stay with me?"  
  
"That would be great, but do you have enough room?"  
  
Sydney smiled, a hint of evil in it. "No, I guess not. But Broots does!"  
  
"I-I guess you could stay with my daughters and me, Miss Rosenburg," he offered.  
  
"Please call me Willow. And I would love that, but are you sure you can handle guests right now?"  
  
"We'll be fine," Broots assured her.  
  
********  
  
"Spike, I want you to be a perfect gentlemen," Willow reminded him as they were leaving the blackened-out car.  
  
"Aren't I always, Red?"  
  
"Not from what I've seen," she snapped back.  
  
"Ah, but you haven't seen all of me," Spike winked at her. Willow rolled her eyes at his innuendo and knocked softly on Broots' door. A girl of about twelve opened the door.  
  
"Are you Miss Rosenburg?" the girl asked. Willow nodded, and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"This is Spike, we're going to be staying with you for the next couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh, please come in," she asked. Spike cocked his head at her and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, miss…?"  
  
"Anne!" Anne said, turning a bright shade of pink. She slowly took her hand away from the blonde and dashed back inside.  
  
"Broots! You're people are here!" Broots emerged from the hallway, and invited the two in.  
  
"Willow, I see you've met my daughter, Anne. Why don't you go to the kitchen, and we'll make you some coffee or something," the young man suggested. Spike grinned toothily, and followed Willow. He turned in time to see a smaller girl run up to him, holding her Barbie.  
  
"Hi, what is your name?" She asked. She was fiddling with his leather duster, which would normally make him growl, but now he just saw it as cute. Willow must be making him soft.  
  
"Spike. Do you like my coat?" The little girl nodded. "Are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Only if you come see my coat!" she giggled and raced off to her bedroom. Without making a sound, he ran off after her. Broots' head whipped around to see the blonde man follow his daughter.  
  
"Will he be all right?" he asked Willow.  
  
"Of course. He loves kids, just doesn't show it. I'm surprised he didn't yell at her, though.   
He doesn't let anyone touch his coat."  
"Debbie's special," he answered, a proud look on his face.  
  
"Is that her name? May I ask about her mother?" Willow already knew from Jarod, but was curious of how Broots would explain it.  
  
"Her mother and I divorced, but I won custody of her through some anonymous information."   
  
"And your other?"  
  
"She doesn't know her mother," he admitted. "I adopted her when she visited. Actually, she was found on the streets."  
  
"Who was?" Spike asked, walking in the room. "Excuse me, I'm assuming you're Mr. Broots." Willow had to smother a grin. He just sounded so…un-Spike.  
  
"Ju-just Broots. We were talking about my daughters."  
  
"I met them. Quite beauties, aren't they?" All Broots could do was nod. Maybe you two can tell me, who is this illustrious 'Miss Parker'?" Willow rolled her eyes, and Broots grinned. Debbie had told everyone she met about Miss Parker. Of course, Parker denied even looking at the girl.  
  
"She will be working with me," Willow answered. "Don't get any ideas, Spike. She's nothing like Harmony or Dru."  
  
"Please. Harm was nothing like Dru." Broots looked to Willow, who just shrugged. "Red, do you have my mug? I'm a bit thirsty." Willow nodded, and stood up to retrieve it from her bags.  
"Spike, I have drinks here, why don't I serve you some?"  
"I like special stuff, B. Don't think you have any." They were quieted when Willow re-entered the room.  
  
"Broots, what can you tell me about Angelo?" Willow was anxious to know how the savant acted.  
  
"He's basically a high-level empath. He can become the person he wishes, or to be more exact, who we wish."  
  
"What if he doesn't know the person?"  
  
"Didn't tell you much, did they?" Broots was worried. He could get in trouble for revealing information, but she needed to know if she was to help. "When we give him something that belonged to the person, he feels who they are." He watched as Spike reached down and pulled something out of his bag.  
  
"Ya mean something of this sort?" The blonde held up a lab coat.  
  
"Exactly. He would feel much the same of what the person wearing that was." Spike grinned.  
  
"Perfect. Well, if its all okay with you I'd like to head to me room." Broots stuttered a bit, and pointed to the bedroom door.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, too Broots. Where am I sleeping?" She could see him blush.  
  
"I, uh, don't have much of a home. I need you to sleep with Anne." Willow nodded and grinned.  
  
"I always wanted a sister. At home it was just me and my friends. Not much for girl talk."  
  
"Just don't stay up to late," Broots joked. Willow again nodded and went off to find her bed.  
  
"Anne?" She called out.  
  
"I'm over here," a voice answered, and the lights were flipped on. "Sorry, I didn't know when you were coming." AnnaLeece was still nervous around people from the Centre, even though Broots had told her Willow was new.  
  
"So," Willow started, "Have a secret, Leecy?" AnnaLeece stared at her.  
  
"You know-" Willow nodded.  
"I met Jarod about a month ago. He was working with my boss."  
  
"And Spike?"  
  
"My boss' childe. Don't ask. Anyway, I'm here to help him. Jarod recommended I stay with Broots."  
  
"I never would have guessed. So why are you here?"  
  
"I need to help Spike. He's…special."  
  
"Special like how?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Anyway, I think Angelo is the key to helping him. The thing is, I can't tell Spike's 'father' about it, he'd never accept it."  
  
"Okay. But you'll tell me more? I'm really tired." Willow agreed and rolled over.  
  
The next morning Willow, Spike, and Broots all traveled to the Centre in separate cars. When they arrived, Spike left them, needing to sneak in on his own. Willow and Broots had clearance. Together they made their way to Angelo's space. There they found Spike, already talking with Angelo.  
  
"Spike, get away from him!" Willow said. She didn't need Broots finding out the real reason she was here. Spike instantly stepped away from the other man. "Broots, as much as I love your company, I need to be alone with Angelo." She smiled sweetly at him. Broots nodded and left. "Spike, what were you doing? Broots wasn't supposed to see you."  
  
"Sorry, love. I was just makin' friendly talk with the weirdo, here."  
  
"He's not a weirdo, and he's right here! So stop talking like he's not. Anyway, we need to get back to Angelo." Spike took out the lab coat from his bag, and handed it to the savant.   
  
"Angelo, can you tell anything from this coat?" Angelo looked up at her, his gaze glazed over.  
  
"Arrogance, superior…so many animals!"  
  
"What's he doin'?" Spike asked.  
  
"I think how it works is he is feeling what the lab technician felt. Apparently, this one was a bit prejudiced. Angelo, do you know how to remove the chips the scientists implanted?"   
  
Angelo nodded.  
  
"Drugs!"  
  
"Oh great. The idiot's gonna be messin' with my 'ead!"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be the first," Miss Parker's voice rang out. Both Willow and Spike looked up.  
  
"Miss Parker, I didn't know you would be up here today," Willow said nervously. Spike was having a hard time concentrating. This woman was obviously all about power-something he found very attractive.  
  
"I don't think we've met," he greeted. "I'm Spike, Willow's roommate. You want to go kill something?"  
  
"Love to." 


	3. Part trois

I think this is my shortest chapter yet!  
  
Part 3  
  
After a week of narcotics being fed into Spikes brain, he found he could feel the chip less and less. Now if he hit someone, he'd feel a minor headache. Unfortunately, when he tried to bite Angelo, the entire pain came back. Willow just hoped he'd be okay after all this.  
  
Spike spent almost all of his time with Miss Parker, usually arguing about something.   
  
Willow, however, was spending her time with a certain balding computer hacker. She loved his daughters dearly, and every time she saw Broots her heart fluttered. They had only been alone a few times, but somehow they made time for smoochies.  
  
Mr. Parker was confident in her 'work', and Angel was still clueless. The only problem was…there was no problem! Now that Spike had been cured, Willow had no reason to stay. But did she really want to go back to LA? Of course, if she was already thinking of staying because of Broots, maybe she should think about telling him the truth. So far, only AnnaLeece knew anything factual about Spike, despite Miss Parker's tries. Both Willow and Spike knew that sooner or later their secret would be discovered.  
  
Sydney watched the redhead from across the room. He knew she was upset, had been for the last week. Jarod hadn't called since Willow arrived, and the Centre was hinting at retirement. His phone rang, and he jumped in his chair. Willow didn't seem to notice. Lowering his voice, he answered, "This is Sydney."  
  
"Glad you remember me," Jarod greeted his friend. "How is Miss Rosenburg doing?"  
  
Sydney sighed. "Not as well as hoped. She seems to regret coming here. Jarod, I think she and Broots' feelings are serious! You had better know what you're doing!" Sydney stopped when he realized he was shouting. Looking around, he saw Willow had left the room giving him privacy. "This is not some game."  
  
"I know it's not a game, Syd. Will was hurt before she came here. I didn't think they'd have a go and just leave! They're perfect for each other. Have you noticed Broots being more opinionated?"  
  
"Well, yes, but is that such a good thing?"  
  
"Trust me, Sydney. I have a plan," Jarod assured him. He hung up first, as always, and prepared to finally go home.  
  
***********************************  
A note from the author:  
I'm so sorry everyone. I wrote this, I had it all planned out in my head, but then I waited a few months to finish it, and I can't remember how it was going to end. I'm very sorry. I promise now, I'll finish every fic before I post it, alright? But this is the end of the Help series. 


End file.
